To Be a Veela's Mate
by kenziejo13
Summary: Harry Potter's life isn't easy. Every waking moment is dedicated to defeating Voldemort, so how will he react when a particular blonde haired veela and his son fall into his lap, offering him never ending love, and devotion. Will Harry fall for Lucius Malfoy, or will reject him? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I am only going to say this once, I do not own Harry Potter, sad but true. I only borrow J.K. Rowling's ****characters they are hers!**

Harry Potter was glad he had a free period between potions and transfiguration, it gave him time to think. He liked to use the time to ponder the thoughts that haunted him, day and night, like how Voldemort was growing stronger every day, and how he, 16 year old boy is the only hope to defat him. Dumbledore was no help, telling him only, to use the power Voldemort knew not. Dumbledore, cryptic and obscure to the end, when what Harry really needs is training in advanced spells and defense to give him an edge.

On this particularly sunny Friday afternoon, Harry was using his free period to wander along outside towards the lake, after meandering around for a few minutes, he heard a loud scream somewhere deep in the forrest. Before Harry could think his hero complex took control and he was off, running as fast as his legs could carry him.

In no time he reached the clearing where the shill disruption had come from, barely having time to notice Hagrid and the gathering of students standing around staring wide-eyed at something to Harrys left. His eyes were instantly drawn to the splash of pale blond hair and huddled mass that had captured everyones' gaze, Draco Malfoy was unconscious, laying on the mossy forrest floor, his shirt ripped and blood pooling on his chest. Harry had no time to think, he just acted, scooping the small boy up into his arms, taking off for the castle. He could barely hear Hagrid and all the other students behind him yelling at him, not that it mattered, he didn't care. When he reached the castle, he kept running until he reached the infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey was spending her afternoon in her store room, doing the necessary inventory, when she heard the doors burst open and rebound off the walls with a loud clatter.

"Oh my goodness, what is going on out here?" she ordered, rounding the corner to see what was causing all of the commotion, what she saw shocked her "Mr. Potter, put down Mr. Malfoy right this instant! I know you two are rivals but fighting within the first week of school, that's a new record!" she rambled more to herself, while Harry settled himself onto an uncomfortable hospital bed, with Draco settled firmly in his lap.

"Mr. potter, put down Mr. Malfoy right this second!" Madame Pomfrey screeched seeing their current position

When she got no response, much to her infuriation, she decided to take matters into her own hands, attempting to remove Draco from Harry by force.

Harry didn't know why he was doing what he was doing at this point, but he did know the second Madam Pomfrey made an attempt to take Draco from him, he lost it. He growled at her and bared his teeth in an obvious threat.

Madame Pomfrey was shocked to say the least, Harry had never been a violent child, especially not towards her, the blood drained from her face in fear, and she quickly escaped to her office where she made a speedy fire call to Severus and Albus, telling them to hurry to the infirmity as soon as possible, because she was out of her element, with no clue what to do, worrying that the young saviour may be under a curse.

It took less than a minute for the door to be shoved open once more, Severus Snape marched in with his usual arrogant demeanor, Lucius Malfoy following behind him, his face a mask of worry.

"Potter! Let go of Mr. Malfoy this instant!" Snape sneered, not noticing the look of pure startled wonderment upon Lucius's face, as he gazed at the two, and continued to berate Harry.

Snape unpleased with the lack of reaction he was getting from harry, decided to, much like madame Pomfrey, take matters into his own hands, trying to rip Draco out of Harry's grasp, only to be met with resistance and a growl.

"Potter!" Snape snarled his tone filled to the brim with animosity, making a move like he would strike him across the face

"Hang on, Severus!" Lucius demanded, grabbing his hand before it could do any damage "I know what's going on." Lucius announced ambiguously

"Well Mr. Malfoy, Please don't leave us waiting!" Madame Pomfrey proclaimed primly, her lips pressed together into a hard line

"I think it will have to wait," he said with his normal aristocratic drawl "Severus, Poppy you both go wait in the back, I'll take care of this. Give me ten minutes." his tone spoke of finality, brooking no room for arguments.

"You...the nerve...in my infirmity!" sputtered Poppy Pomfrey

"Not now." Snape drawled grabbing the hospital matron by her forearm, dragging her to the backrooms to allow them a private moment

Lucius took a deep breath, after the horrible woman had been dragged away, before approaching the distressed raven haired teen, who was holding his son tighter by the second.

"Harry, Harry" Lucius cooed strolling towards the over occupied bed, watching Harry tense, and tighten his hold on Draco, "Harry I understand, I wont take Draco from you, I promise. But I need you to release your grip a little bit, you don't want to hurt and bruise him, do you?" Lucius's hushed tones seemed to be getting through to Harry, his firm clutch on the young boy, loosening slightly

"Harry, love, thats right, now let me see Draco. I want to check on our kit, make sure his wounds are only superficial." Lucius finished speaking as Draco started to whimper slightly, as if on cue, Harry shot Lucius a pathetically desperate look

"Help him!" he cried to Malfoy Sr.

"Don't worry, Harry, my son is a fighter, and these wounds aren't deep," he muttered inspecting the scabbing cuts on the blonde teen's chest. He murmured a healing spell and, together, they watched the wounds heal and the new skin start to stitch together. "Now Harry, he'll be unconscious for probably the rest of the night, that healing spell takes a toll on the recipients magic. I still need to know what happened though, how did he get these lacerations?" Lucius asked sitting himself on the edge of the the crowded cot, feeling daring he reached out and stroked the flaxen pale blonde locks on his son's head, noticing it didn't seem to bother Harry's protective instincts at all. He must have realized he wasn't a threat to his child.

"I don't know what happened, I heard him scream and took off. I found him laying in a clearing unconscious, surrounded by his fellow Care of Magical Creatures students and Hagrid. He must have had an unfriendly encounter with a magical creature." he informed, coming out of his daze

"Well we're lucky it was nothing serious. He will be fine in just a bit." Lucius smiled a lazy smile all the pieces of his life finally falling into place, he could see Snape and Madame Pompfrey peaking at them from behind the diaphanous beige curtains of the office windows

Not wanting to assume to much or be cumbersome to the stressed boy, Lucius lightly laid his hand on Harry's shoulder in a comforting manner, before he could say anything or make any explanations to Harry about what was going on, the heavy, thick doors were thrown open for a third time.

"Why hello my dear boys!"Albus Dumbledore called out, making his normal boisterous appearance, the elderly headmaster was clad in his usual clashing robes, this particular pair were bright, sky blue robes, with horrendous orange starts littering the material, topped with a bright neon green cap, the sight burned Harry and Lucius's eyes.

"Albus! Albus! Lucius Malfoy strode in here, took over control of my patients then sent me to my office!" Madame Pomfrey whined, like a five year old tattling on their sibling

"Is this true, Severus, Lucius?" Dumbledore asked, the ever constant twinkle in his eye, shining a bit brighter today

"Lucius merely requested to have a few minutes with his son, and the boy who wouldn't let him go." every word flowed out of Severus's mouth with haughty distain

"Oh really, Lucius?" Albus couldn't keep the mirth out of his tone, all the pieces were finally falling into place

"Headmaster why don't we take this to your office, somewhere more private where things can be discussed a bit more freely," he said with a pointed look at the nosy nurse

"Excellent idea, my dear boy!" Albus declared "Poppy my dear, would you do me the favour of fire calling Minerva and asking her to be present as well? As Harry's head of house, she should be present, oh and Severus please join us as well!" Albus rattled off heading off in the direction of his office, everyone simply staring after him, making no move to follow "Well come on everyone!Harry, Lucius, can't start the party with out you!"

Harry and Lucius shared a look before the took off after the old wizard, and potions master, Draco still firmly held agains Harry's chest. No one made any attempt to talk on the short journey from the hospital to the stone gargoyles guarding entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Sizzling wizerbees!" Dumbledore stated jovially, stepping on to the ascending stairs and they all rode the escalator-esque staircase.

"Please everyone have a seat, Minerva so good of you to join us! Can I offer anyone lemon drops or tea!" Dumbledore requested, seating himself behind his big, oak desk as Professor Mcgonagil peaked her head around the door, before joining the group

Harry sat himself and Draco in one of the plush chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk, Lucius sat in the matching chair next to him. The heads of houses choosing to remain standing.

"No, thank you" they all replied, some more stiffly than others

"Albus, what in the name of Merlin is going on, I'm firecalled here with no information, and now I see Draco Malfoy cuddled into his archenemy's lap! What is going on!" Professor Mcgonagil commanded breaking the awkward silence

"An excellent question! I think Lucius would be best to answer it." he responded, smiling over his half moon glasses at the frazzled head of Gryffindor.

"Well...the Malfoy line has veela ancestors, as many of you know, and after 40 years my mate has finally come of age, and my veela has recognized it's soul mate," he caught Harry's gaze before he continued "you, Harry, are my soul mate."

Professor Mcgonagil sucked in a shocked breath, Snape made a quiet but disgusted noise, and Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands cheerily while he beamed, Harry made no indication he had heard at all.

"Lucius this is great news! Of course now you'll have to move into the castle so you and Harry don't have to commute for his schooling, we actually were about to start looking for a new charms teacher, Professor Flitwick having just put in his notice, his mother is sick and requires him to go help her recover. Would this position be of interest to you?" Dumbledore offered magnanimously

"That would be perfect, thank you Albus, of course I will need some time to inform the ministry of my job change, and the veela council, and fully move in, a week should suffice." Lucius replied pleasantly, happy that things were going so easily

"Albus that doesn't explain why mister Malfoy is now seated in Mr. Potter's lap, and he seems to be unconscious." her tone was as frigid as an Artic wind

"I can answer that as well Minerva, Draco had an injury in one of his classes and Harry as my mate also has a connection to Draco and it scared his bearer instincts, now he is not yet ready to let him go, until the immediate threat has past." Lucius answered smoothly and knowledgeably

"Makes perfect sense," the headmaster agreed "now I think everyone has enough excitement today, Lucius I'll lead you to your and Harrys' new rooms. You should both take this weekend off, to just adjust to the changes in your lives." Albus couldn't stop the smile gracing his wrinkled face, he now had Voldemort's right hand man under his thumb, right where he wanted him. He couldn't stop the manipulative thoughts bouncing around his head, Snape snorted as though he knew exactly what he was thinking. "right everyone follow me." Albus said standing and leading Lucius and Harry through the labyrinthine halls of Hogwarts Castle, before arriving at a beautiful portrait of a young blonde blue-eyed angel, her wings spread out, soaking up the suns rays.

"Angel I have your room's new occupants, Lucius is a veela and Mr. potter here is his mate." Albus informed the beautiful, young, oil pastel, girl

"It will be a delight to be at your service!" she smiled happily "would you like to set your password now?" her ethereal voice floating through the air daintily

Lucius looked at Harry questioningly, getting no response from the stoic, adolescent man,"We will set it later, thank you headmaster, my mate and I will retire now."

"Of course, of course, I'll be back Monday with more information about the new position as Charms Professor." Dumbledore said before taking his leave, Lucius watched his retreating form before entering his new room.

Immediately inside the doors was a living room area, decorated in soft creams and royal blues. There was a majestic fireplace, beneath a ivory mantel, a plush rug decorated the floor, and a large, lavishly opulent couch and two reclining chairs were scattered in front of the fireplace. Off to the left was a small kitchenette separated from the living room by an island. The kitchenette was surprisingly modern, with marbled counters and a fridge, toaster, and oven. There was a small staircase, leading to a hall way with two bedrooms both bare with colossal, luxurious en suite bathrooms.

Harry and Lucius stood gazing around the surprisingly cozy rooms, not quite sure what to do now. The tension could be cut with a knife.

"Harry I know this is a lot to think about, and I know you may feel like you have no control in your life at all, and things always happen to you, but I'm willing to take this as slow or as fast as you would like. You are a gift in my life and I am so grateful, if a friendship is all you can give me, that's okay. As long as you're in my life. I know this is a lot to take in, I will give you all the time you need." Lucius said in a rush trying to placate his young mate.

"Lucius let's take a seat on the couch and talk." Harry suggested, his tone giving nothing way

"Alight, do you want to lay Draco in one of the bedrooms, then we can talk a bit easier?" Lucius suggested

"Honestly, no. I can't quite let go of him yet, something in me won't let him out of my sight." Harry blushed at his embarrassing confession

"That's completely normal," Lucius started sitting himself at one end of the couch, Harry following and sitting on the other "as the bond between us settles, the protective instincts should wane. However right now things are still rocky and the bond is over compensating."

"That makes sense, I suppose."

"Harry do you have any questions for me about veelas, or me, or this relationship?" Lucius inquired curiously

"Actually yes, earlier you called Draco our kit, what does that mean?"

"Kit is the term for a veelas child. I have a question for you as well, I know we haven't had the best past and both my son and me have been horrible to you, how do you feel about us right now?" was that a hint of nervousness Harry could hear in Lucius's tone?

"I am not sure exactly how I feel, all of the old animosity has been wiped away, and I want to protect you both. My whole life, I've never had a say in anything, and everything does always happens to me," he noticed the crestfallen expression slide across Lucius's face and quickly went on "but for once it's a good thing! You are offering me everything I've ever wanted: a family, a partner, never ending love and support. How could I not accept you when you are my soul mate, we are meant to be together? I can feel that we are meant to be." Harry said with a dazzling smile

"So you mean you would like to have a romantic relationship with me?" Lucius couldn't hide the hope and joy intertwined in his tone

"Yes l would, eventually, however I would like to set the pace, I want us to take this slowly." Harry stated anxiously "I've never been in a relationship before." the last part was whispered but Lucius still heard and it made his veela moan at the thought of teaching his young mate all of the more sensual aspects of life

"Of course Harry! I shall court you, we will go on dates, I will shower you with affection, we shall not rush anything, you can set the pace. I am just so happy you're giving me a chance, us a chance!" Lucius smiled, ruffling Draco's hair affectionately

Both took a second to meditate over their thoughts, Lucius still focused on the thoughts of his innocent mate; Harry caught up in wanting to ask a question but not wanting to come off as intrusive. Lucius could see Harry struggling over something, not wanting to push him, he waited quietly for Harry to share his thoughts.

"Was it hard, Lucius? Waiting so long for your mate I mean?" Harry finally vocalized

"You have no idea, it was like having part of my heart missing at all times. Then I was forced into that horrible sham marriage with that woman, who wanted nothing to do with either Draco or me. She only produced and heir with me as part of the contract our fathers wrote up. She was the definition of an absentee parent, and spouse, which only made the longing for my mate worse. Not to mention the toll it took on Draco, not having a maternal figure in his life." he sighed obviously troubled by these saddening thoughts

"Don't worry Lucius, I am here now and I am not going anywhere." Harry reassured, wanting to ease his mate's obvious suffering

The clock on the mantel chimed, time certainly had flown it was already eleven pm! Right on cue Harry yawned.

"Harry, I think it's time you retire to bed, why don't you and Draco spend the night in one of the bedrooms tonight, I will take the other one, and we will discuss more in the morning?"

"That sounds wonderful, Lucius, thank you." Harry said appreciative that Lucius was not pressuring him to spend the night with him

"We'll take this room, I guess" Harry said stopping in front of the first bedroom door they came across

"Goodnight, Harry love, have sweet dreams." Lucius kissed harry's forehead softly, tenderly, careful not to step to close, not wanting to crush his son, who is still in harry's arms

"Goodnight Lucius." Harry whispered standing up on his tip-toes and quickly brushed their lips together, barely more then a soft caress, before escaping with Draco into the bare but spacious room.

Harry quickly stripped off his and Draco's pants and shirts, with a wave of his hand, before sliding them both in between the cool sheets, in the firm bed, Draco instantly spooning back into Harry. They fell asleep snuggling in the warm large bed.

_**Thank you so much for reading! I am a first time writer, and i would love to hear all of your thoughts and comments. Any ideas or suggestions are also welcome!**_

_**I owe a thank you to Slayer of Destiny, who's story motivated me to write this and for her permission to borrow parts of her first few chapters. Seriously, guys, check out her stories if you haven't already!**_

_**Kenzie**_


	2. To Be a Veel's Mate Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ :)**

**Okay everyone, thank you for all the favourites and follows, they made my day! For the 3 of you who commented THANK YOU! I really Really REALLY loved reading your thoughts and insights, I would love more in the future!**

**This chapter has a special dedication to booksarecool13, for having the first comment! Thank you, i will respond to every comment at the beginning of every chapter!**

** booksarecool13: I personally hate stories where you have to wait 20 plus chapters for there to be a relationship. So I plan to move the relationship along quickly, but not crazy fast! **

** mizzrazz72: when I first read your comment, I was affronted, however after a bit of thought I realized you were just voicing a concern. I promise my story will have quiet a few of it's own little twists, that will appear very soon!**

** Bronkwin2: I wish I could recommend more stories like this, I have read ever bit of fan fiction I could get my hands on, and Slayer of destiny's were by far the best I have found.**

**NOW I DO APOLOGIZE, HOWEVER THIS CHAPTER IS A FILLER, BUT I AIMED FOR SOME FLUFF! NEXT CHAPER IS WHERE THINGS START TO GET INTERESTING, I HAVE ALREADY WRITTEN CHAPTER 3, I JUST NEED TO EDIT A BIT MORE, BUT I MADE IT EXTRA LONG FOR ALL OF YOU AMAZING READERS. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY WEEK OR TWO, UNLESS SOMETHING COMES UP.**

**THOSE ARE ALL OF MY NOTES, NOW FOR THE FEATURE PRESENTATION, ENJOY: **

Harry woke up first the next morning to bright rays of sunlight filtering through the thick window curtains, and Draco spooned against him his firm but slim back pushed against Harry's slightly more muscular chest. He laid there for a bit while everything came flooding back to him. Honestly Harry couldn't be happier with the situation, finally he had people to love him, unconditionally, not after his money or fame, someone who would love him for him. He had not been lying when he said all of his former feelings antipathy and hostility had been wiped away, he felt a small bubble of love in his chest when he thought of Lucius, and maternal feelings bursting out of his heart when he thought of Draco.

He watched as Draco's eyes languidly fluttered open, they were a soft charcoal grey, unlike his fathers that were an electrifying blue.

"H..H..Harry?" Draco stuttered obviously confused and shocked

"Yes, good morning, Draco, how do you feel?" Harry yawned sitting up in bed pulling him a little tighter to his side, not ready to let his out of his arms yet

"I am alright, my head hurts a bit, why are we snuggled in bed together?"Draco asked quietly, surprisingly more collected than harry was expecting

"Well yesterday you had an injury in care of magical creatures, I heard your scream and took off, found you and took you to the hospital where I growled at anyone trying to take you from me. Then your father showed up and we found out I'm his mate and I no longer hate either of you, thanks to the veela emotions. Then Dumbledore showed up and offered your dad a teaching position the new charms teacher and then showed us to the new rooms that I have the feeling I will be staying in indefinitely and that's where we are now. Oh and as your fathers mate, my mind has adopted you as my child as well, and after the scare yesterday I couldn't let you out of my sight, so we slept together, snuggled in this dreary bed, in this drab room, that seriously needs some colour." Harry said in a single breath leaving a gaping Draco not sure how to respond

"Speaking of I need to see your wounds to make sure they are healing properly. Your father used a healing spell that drained some of your magic, which left you out cold all night, and I want to make sure your chest is fully healed, you don't feel dizzy or nauseous do you?" Harry fired thing after thing a Draco as he flipped him over peering at his chest making sure there were no scars or lasting damage Draco could barely keep up with his fast changing thoughts

"No I don't, I think I am fine, I don't remember much of yesterday. Just going to care of magical creatures." Draco said preening under Harry's concerned gaze and the hand gently petting his hair

"So Draco I talked with Lucius last night about how we both feel about the bonding, how do you feel about it?" Harry ask hesitantly scared to have Draco reject him

"A week ago if anyone said I would have woken up to Harry Potter stroking my hair while we spent all night snuggled in bed I would have said they were crazy, then hexed them all the way to the infirmity. Now, I see you as my bearer, you are like a parent to me, and my bond with you is already there. I already care about you as if you were my parent." he looked away bashfully "How do you feel about this, Harry?" he quickly asked trying to change the focus off him, but Harry couldn't stop the happy emotions from floating up in his chest at the honest and loving words of his kit

"I already care about you too Draco, and your father. You are both offering me everything I have ever wanted and I couldn't be happier, with the situation."

"You mean you aren't fighting the pull to us at all?" Draco seemed stunned by Harry's confession

"Why would I? I think there are a lot of vicious rumors about your family and don't believe any of them. I know you are loyal, loving people, and I know neither of you would hurt me." the words had barely left Harry's mouth before Draco had tackled him in a hug, pushing them both back on the stiff, uncomfortable mattress

"Thank you so much, Harry, father has needed his mate for so long, I can't tell you what this means to us!" Draco was almost sobbing in obvious joy

Before Harry could respond, to tell them what they meant to him, a loud growl erupted from Draco's stomach, signaling how hungry he was, bringing Harry back to reality.

"Come on kit, let's go, you didn't eat dinner last night you need to eat, you are too slim as it is, I will make us some breakfast, how do waffles and crepes sound?"

"That sounds amazing, thank you so much!" Draco squealed, ecstatically, practically glowing, as he ran off towards the kitchenette plopping himself down at an island seat and watching in rapt fascination as Harry pulled out all the ingredients out of the conveniently stocked fridge and started the batter for both before whipping up the cream filling for the crepes.

"I thought I smelled some delicious food cooking, good morning Harry, Draco how are you feeling? No pain in your chest or dizzy lasting headaches?"

"No I had one this morning but it went away."he informed them all, happy to have two parental figures worried about him, he loved the attention

"That's right you did, here, you were probably dehydrated and needed more water, make sure you drink plenty today, at least eight glasses."Harry chastised and recommended lightly, conjuring a glass of water and setting it in front Draco

Lucius watched the whole exchange with a light smile on his face before he swooped in, pulling Harry from his mixing batter and firmly kissed him, delicately nibbling on his bottom lip with his teeth before pulling away leaving harry slightly stunned by such an amorous kiss.

"What was that for?"Harry asked bewildered

"Because I could, because you aren't denying me, us, and are making the effort to take care of Draco, and you care about us. You're an amazing mate." he kissed Harry once more, innocently on the cheek this time

They both heard the laughter, and were pulled out of their private moment by a giggling Draco.

"You are both like two love struck teenagers!"

"When you find your mate you'll understand, Draco."Harry said in the most austere fashion, before noticing that once again Draco was glowing as well as Lucius this time

"Draco we've talked about this, you need to turn down your allure."

"So do you father!"Draco stuck his tongue out immaturely and Harry couldn't help but smile at his little family unit

"What is the deal with the glowing, I am curious. "Harry asked popping the chocolate chip waffles out of the waffle maker and grabbed the whip cream from the fridge, having already realized the cabinets and fridge were both magical, anything you needed appeared by thought.

"It means our inner veelas are happy, only a veelas mate sees us glow, everyone else falls under our allure."

"That would explain why I've never been effected by veelas, at the Triwizard tournament or Fluer Delacour, Bill Weasley's fiancee."Harry nodded understandingly "Now here we go guys eat up!"Harry declared setting plates full of strawberry and blueberry crepes with chocolate chip waffles in front of his men

"Wow Harry these are phenomenal, you are an amazing chef, thank you!" Lucius grinned from ear to ear smugly at Harry's abashed beam

"Yes thank you, I've never had a home cooked meal!" Draco's innocent statement brought an almost crippling wave of sadness through Harry

"Well that and food from the great hall are all you will be eating, you are much to thin"Harry admonished lovingly, watching as his kit take a generous bite of strawberry crepe

"Oh come on Harry,"Draco complained trough a mouthful of food, but the flare in his allure alerted Harry to how happy he really was to have someone concerned about him, it broke Harry's heart that he had not had a two caring parental figures growing up, and he would do everything in his power to change that from now on

After everyone was done eating, Lucius suggested they all retire to the living room to pick up where they left off with their questions, last night, Draco threw himself into one of the overstuffed recliners, sideways. While Lucius sat on the couch and pulled Harry tightly to his side, where they snuggled up together, rather intimately considering it had only been one day that they had been together, but Harry was comfortable with the pace they were moving.

"Now Harry one thing you should know about veelas is our power over our allure, which I mentioned earlier, it's what makes us glow and makes people fall at our feet, to do our bidding. However seeing as Draco just came into his inheritance he hasn't learned how to control it quite yet, he needs to be careful, it is a problem because he is a submissive veela, and when he doesn't reign in his allure it can prompt people to attempt to take unwanted liberties with our kit."Lucius grit out the words like they hurt to say "So we want to make sure he isn't unsupervised and has a trusted friend or one of us with him at all times."Draco looked like he was going to object but a sharp look from his father stopped him in his tracks

"Submissive veela?"Harry questioned feeling a little bereft, curled up with Lucius, but with Draco all the way across the room, the bond must not have settled just yet completely

"Yes submissive, a less crude way of saying top or bottom, Draco is a submissive where as I am a dominant, making you a..."he trailed off suggestively "but there is more to it than that, a dominant takes care of the family and provides for them, as the submissive you will take care of our young, if they are injured in anyway, the submissive veela will go to hell and back to protect them."

"That would explain why I couldn't let anyone touch Draco yesterday, and yes I am a bottom, I've known this for a while now."Harry reaffirmed a light blush gracing his cheekbones"Draco come over here, it's bothering me to have you so far away!"

Draco instantly scrambled over to Harry curling into his other side, Harry could not be happier sandwiched between the most important men in his life

"You blush adorably."Lucius murdered into Harry's ear watching the blush rapidly reappear, making him laugh deeply

"Another thing, Harry since your and Draco's bond got off to such a rocky start, your relationship will reflect that, meaning you will need to be around or see Draco every few hours to make sure he's okay, for a while, until you can handle the distance."

"Yeah, I can feel the bond when it has been stretched to far, I can feel the both of you, right here."harry pointed to two spots on his chest

"That's part of what comes with being a veelas mate, you can sense your mate, as well as any children they may have."Lucius agreed

"Well in that case, Draco we only have second period together, maybe I can talk Dumbledore into tweaking our schedule just a bit." Harry thought a loud

"That would be good, you don't want to stretch the bond to far, the both of you could get very neurotic."they all chuckled at the mental image of a frazzled Draco and Harry running around the castle

"Will I need to be around you, like I will Draco, Lucius?"Harry wondered

"You shouldn't as long as we have some physical contact frequently and are together a few hours a day we should be fine."Lucius mused

"So, Harry, do you have any other questions?"Draco asked lazily, more content than he had ever been before cuddled with his 2 parental figures

"Not particularly, I guess Lucius I want to know what is it you want from me? From our relationship?"Harry wasn't sure why he felt so timid, and exposed, asking something so simple

"Well Harry, long term I would like to be romantically involved, maybe have a few children together, I am sure Draco would love a few little sisters or brothers,"Draco hummed his agreement "I just want you, in my life, and if we happen to fall in love along the way, then everything will be perfect." Lucius sighed in contentment at the thought of little flaxen blonde haired green eyed babies

"Wait what?! I can have children? I could get pregnant?"Harry's head was spinning, he could have his own children? It was a dream come true; he had always wanted children and a family.

"Of course Harry, veela mates can get pregnant, no matter the gender and vice versa."Lucius said like it was no big deal

"I always thought because I was gay I couldn't have my own children, thank you for giving me everything I've ever wanted!"before Lucius could respond Harry had stretched up to firmly latch his lips over his, in a passionate but sloppy kiss

The three of them spent the rest of the day sitting around just talking about everything, learning more about each other in the process. The rest of the day was calm and tranquil, they ate a light lunch of grilled cheese sandwiches and a hearty dinner of salads, cheddar baked potato soup, and croissants before retiring to bed. It had been decided Draco would stay in the guest room, and Harry would stay with him, until he was ready to sleep in the same bed with Lucius.

Although the teenagers meant to go to bed at a decent hour, they ended up talking until ungodly hours of the morning about everything from their dreams and fears to strange personal facts. Harry learned that Draco had a fear of heights, and Draco learned Harry is claustrophobic. Both boys shared the desire to have large families, and didn't know what they wanted to do with their lives just yet, Harry having no desire to be an auror, much to the contrary of popular belief. The last thing they talked about was that they would defiantly have to decorate the dull room tomorrow, before they both fell asleep, once again snuggled together in the large, rigid bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**FIRST OFF THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE COMMENTS AND FAVOURITES :) THIS IS THE LAST PREWRITTEN CHAPTER I HAVE, SO I WILL TRY TO GET ONE WRITTEN SOON, FOR BOTH MY STORIES. **

**SECOND OFF, THIS UPDATE IS 22 PAGES LONG, AND WILL MOST LIKELY BE THE LONGEST CHAPTER IN THIS BOOK! SO DON'T GET TO USED TO IT :(**

**THIRD, I AM ALMOST FLUENT IN FRENCH, AND IT IS MY FAVOURITE LANGUAGE, TELL ME IF YOU GUYS LIKE IT IN THE STORY!**

**AND FINALLY:**

**THIS CHAPTER DEDICATION GOES TO: Mrs Watson-Holmes, for having the longest comment this chapter!**

**booksarecool13: I wanted to update before school started, I shall have quite a bit more steamy romance in the near to distant future! I love your comments, thanks for being one of few to motivate me to write!**

**NekoKitty933: Yeah I asked permission to borrow parts of her plot, after this chapter though, things should be all mine! I have 2 ideas for who to pair Draco with, and one of your suggestions is the one I am favouring right now SHHHH don't tell! :P**

**LoneWolfsRage: I shall! Thank you!**

**Melikalilly: I am glad, I aim to please!**

**BlazeingEcho: thank you for such an amazing comment, brightened my day that you love my fic so much :) **

**GoddessonmyKnees: I am glad you are enjoying it :) I hope to spice things up soon, if things work out :P**

**pizziagirl: I shall attempt to update every week or 2, but wow who knew I would have this much homework, a week in! So no promises...but i'll try!**

**Mrs Watson-Holmes: wow. Just wow, you earned your chapter dedication, your comment, was so amazing, and the longest. Please keep it up, it's so motivating! **

The next morning Harry woke up first again, as was quickly becoming normal, it was then in the 30 minutes before Draco woke up, laying in the warm sunshine that had filtered through the thick grey curtains through the magnificent bay window. Draco twined firmly in his grasp, that he reflected on how much his life had truly changed in the past two days, all for the better. He didn't know how he had managed to get so lucky but he couldn't have been more delighted; and now he was going to be able to have his own children, it was a dream come true. He wondered what it would be like to be pregnant, would it be hard, would it hurt? He knew no matter how difficult or painful it was, he and Lucius could handle it together, as a team. He didn't know when he had become so trusting of Lucius, it just felt right, and natural. It was with these thoughts on his mind that he felt Draco start to shift, his breathing rapidly quickening as his eyelids slowly parted.

"Mmmmm morning, Harry" Draco moaned stretching curling his toes, and running his hands through his mussed up bedhead languidly

Harry couldn't help but croon at the adorable picture that was Draco in the morning, his ash blonde hair going all directions, eyes half open, laden heavily with sleep, and cheeks ruddy. It was the sweetest picture he had ever seen. His borrowed maternal veela instinct was still strong, it appeared.

"Good morning, Draco, love" Harry responded kissing Draco's forehead affectionately before he froze realizing what he had done

Before Harry could worry or feel self conscious about his unmindful action, Draco stared purring, a low rumble of contentment from rolling from his chest, while he snuggled closer to his bearer, his head resting on Harry's firm muscled chest, saying nothing.

"So I take it you are okay with loving gestures?" Harry asked laughing at Draco's obvious satisfaction

"I'm sorry if it bothers you, I just never had a loving barer figure in my life, and my veela is a bit starved for the fondness." Draco flushed after his confession, like it should be shameful in some way

"To tell you the truth, kit, I enjoy it too, I feel as though you are my child and I can't help but want to shower you in all the love you deserve." Harry smiled reassuringly, every word ringing truthfully in the young insecure veela's ears

"So Harry could I talk you into making us one of your heavenly breakfasts?" Draco asked fingers crossed surreptitiously behind his back.

"Haha how could I say no to you, my kit? I will tell you what Draco, you get out of bed, take a shower and get dressed, because you stink, and by the time you're done there will be breakfast waiting for you in the kitchen." Harry negotiated playfully mussing up Draco's hair even more

He had never seen anyone move so fast, Draco scrambled out of bed towards the en suite, and seconds later the sound of a shower could be heard running. He chuckled, pulling himself out of bed still clothed simply in the pj pants he had 'borrowed' from Lucius when he wasn't looking, they were comfortable and smelled like his mate, and he wasn't giving them back.

He made his way to the the kitchen where he started pulling out eggs, mushrooms, green peppers, onions and cheese. He quickly diced the vegetables by hand, enjoying the muggle way of making food, setting everything in their separate bowls,

"Mmmm and what is my delectable mate cooking up this morning?" the unmistakable voice hummed into the crook of Harry's neck, where he was currently engaged in laying kiss after kiss upon the steep slope of ivory skin.

Harry's heart soared once again, just like it always did in his mates presence. He couldn't stop his tummy from erupting in butterflies and his skin from burning pleasantly everywhere he was touched by that sensual mouth.

"J..Ju...Just an omelet bar for us, for breakfast...ooh..oh Lucius right there!" Harry gasped as his mate nibbled on a particularly sensitive spot

"Mmmm Harry you taste divine, like the finest wine, or the rarest delicacy. You are so irresistible when you are shirtless, I just can't resist." Lucius moaned, the vibrations on Harry's neck making him giggle, as Lucius's larger hands roamed down his defined chest

"Lucius, although I love what you are doing we should probably remember we aren't alone." Harry wheezed, wanting nothing more than to let the older man have his way with him, right then and there on the kitchen floor.

"Yes, father please do desist until I am no longer within earshot." Draco drawled, with all the hauteur he could muster, unable to keep the smirk off his visage as both his father and barer's faces turned a deep crimson and they jumped apart

"Well Draco, if you are done being so snobbish, this morning I have created an impromptu omelet bar, with cheese, onions, peppers and mushrooms." Harry informed, dedicating himself to the task of mixing up the omelet base, refusing to meet anyones' gaze, and trying to will away the erection tenting in his loose pj pants.

"No ham or bacon?" Draco asked curiously

"Oh sorry, if you want some I can get them for you, personally I don't eat meat, it didn't even occur to me that you might like some!" Harry elaborated shocked at his own inconsiderate actions

"No Harry we are fine, would you mind making me one with everything in it?" Lucius requested politely

"Me too!" Draco beamed, unable to keep the smile off his face at the picturesque moment, his barer making them breakfast in their homey kitchen.

"So Harry what are our plans for this morning?" Draco wondered, his mouth watering at the smells permeating the air while their omelets cooked

"Well first things first we need to decorate those horridly dull rooms, so many shades of grey make my head hurt." Harry's declaration was met by two ecclesiastically nodding heads. "after that I figured I would go talk to Dumbledore about our classes, then go retrieve my things from Gryffendor tower." Harry informed them, as he finished flipping their omelets, setting them in front of the two starving men, drizzling them in a light sweet sauce he had found in their magical fridge.

"Sounds like a plan, my love, when do you plan to tell your friends about the change in your life? If at all." Lucius tried not to sound dejected as he uttered those last two words

"Of course I will tell them! I wouldn't lie about the best thing to ever happen to me!" Harry reassured smoothly

"And you wont leave us, when your friends don't approve?" Harry had never heard _the Draco Malfoy _sound so small and insecure, it made him realize the amount that he mattered to these wonderful men, it was startling.

"Of course not Draco, you are the most important people in my lives now, you are my family! Nothing will change that." he claimed, reaffirming to them both, making eye contact with Lucius to make sure that he was listening as well

"But...but..we have a horrible past, I was so cruel to you, and father too...they are your friends and...they matter more to you, they have been there for you through so much...I've said so many cruel things to them, called them so many names...and the whole Weasley family hates us, they are your best friends!" Draco's silver eyes were rapidly filling with tears and Harry could feel the negative emotions rolling off the ball in his chest tied to Draco, he wasted no time rushing to his side, gathering him into his arms and placating him, their breakfast forgotten.

"Draco, Draco calm down, sweetheart. Listen to my words. You are my kit, do you hear me, you are my child in every sense of the word. Can you feel the love I have for you and your father already?" Harry commanded swelling out his magic their bond intensifying to a palpable degree, momentarily "I will never leave you, that is a promise. You have a spot right here," he grabbed Draco's hand pressing it over his Draco ball, that was leaking negative emotions still, "in my heart. Nothing will change that." Draco looked up at him with wide hopeful eyes, some of Harry's words finally penetrating to his soul

"Really?" the crying boy asked apprehensive, scared it was to good to be true

"Of course, Draco. You and your father will always come first. However they are my friends as well, and it would be helpful if you apologized to them, personally, and tried to start over with them, if I know my friends at all they'll be disbelieving at first, and maybe angry, then they will get over it and will be anxious to accept you both, because you make me happy." Harry said simply wiping the tears from Draco's pale cheeks before he kissed his forehead

"Thank you, Harry, I will try to put aside my pride and make amends." Draco said breathlessly

"Thank you, Draco, honey." Harry smiled kissing Draco's temple sweetly

"Hmmhmm." Lucius coughed suggestively "Draco why don't you go start redecorating an furnishing your room, Harry and I will be along soon."

"Okay father." Draco's mood seemed much more light and buoyant now that Harry had set his mind at ease, and Harry could only feel happy waves radiating from his chest-ball; Draco shoved the last bite of his omelet in his mouth, heading up the stairs, shooting his father a sly wink that Harry was oblivious to

"Did you mean all that Harry?" Lucius asked in a hushed tone, once Draco had closed his bedroom door

"Of course, you know the both of you are my life now, I don't want to live without either of you!" the words had barely left his lips before Lucius had crushed him to his chest, his hands on Harry's slim hips, pulling him tighter to his body, their lips cementing together, Lucius's tongue swiped Harry's lower lip begging for entrance. Harry, completely innocent to such a passion laced kiss, opened his mouth, not knowing what to do. Lucius quickly used the opportunity to dominate the kiss, his tongue probing and exploring every surface in the younger man's mouth.

When they finally broke apart, Harry was gasping for air, and trying to regain control of this sensibilities, while Lucius maintained contact between them, laying his forehead against Harry's, and keeping his hands on his hips.

"My Gods Harry, the things you do to me, completely unintentionally too!" the elder chuckled "I know it is to soon, but I am starting to develop feelings for you already Harry, you are everything to me now. I'm sorry I know you weren't ready for that kiss, for that level of ardor..." Harry cut off his ridiculous rambling by kissing him again, firmly but chastely

"Lucius I know it is soon, but I understand completely, I am already starting to feel for you as well. I blame your veela instincts!" they both knew at that moment that they were both head over heels in love with the other, but neither was ready to vocalize it just yet

"You handled Draco's breakdown very well, my love, as a new submissive veela, Draco's emotions are running on high at all times, and will be until he finds his mate. He's going to be perceptually hormonal for a while." Lucius informed a visible shutter running through him at the thought

"Thank you, he is our child I don't want him to be sad; so I will do my best to sooth all of his raging hormones every time." Harry said ruefully imagining Draco constantly crying and screaming, like a PMS-ing girl, trying to contain his giggle

"Mmm I love hearing you call Draco our child, I can't wait until we have our own children." Lucius said, obviously in his own daze his hands automatically going down to Harry's stomach his hands tracing lazy circles on his uncovered abs. After a few minutes of uninterrupted bliss reality imposed on their private moment, when they heard Draco thumping around in his room.

"Come on, love we better go help Draco redo his bedroom, then you'll help me decorate _**our**_ bedroom, won't you?" the sensual promise in Lucius's voice was undeniable, and Harry knew suggestive thoughts of him, and Lucius in bed together, were floating around his mates head, and he couldn't stop the flash of lust from assaulting his senses

"Lucius you know I am not ready to stay with you in your room just yet, soon I promise." Harry sounded apologetic even to himself

"I don't expect you to stay with me, not just yet, but if things go well, we will be spending a lot of time in our rooms, I want you to make sure you like them." Lucius's insinuation was oozing sex and Harry felt the flare of arousal in his lower stomach burning hotter

"Haha oh come on you, let's go see how Draco's room is coming along!" harry snickered faultily, trying to ignore the coiling of arousal in his stomach, grabbing Lucius's hand and pulling him up the stairs before they could get distracted by another passionate make out session

They opened Draco's, and temporarily Harry's, mahogany door, neither one all that surprised to see the walls a bright silver and deep emerald green. Draco, a Slytherin to his core! He had changed the carpet to a smokey grey, and the bed was covered in dark forrest green silk sheets. He had added a deep bronzed wood dresser and vanity, that matched beautifully with the coffee coloured bed frame.

"Do you like it Harry? I wanted it to be to your tastes too, since you'll be staying in here for a while more, I could change the colours to a red and gold if you would prefer!" Draco was blabbering now, trying to appease his parental figure

"Don't worry Draco I love it, this shade of emerald green," he placed his hand on the deep but vibrant green wall, "is actually my favourite colour. Slytherin colours suit me anyway, the sorting hat wanted me to be a Slytherin, you know." the statement made so causally, shocked both men, and Harry couldn't help the giggle from rising in throat as both men choked on their spit

"What?!" Draco asked recovering first from his coughing fit

"Oh yeah, it said Slytherin could help me on the way to greatness, but I begged him not to put me in Slytherin, so I ended up in Gryffendor. " Harry shrugged saying as nonchalantly as he could, omitting the fact the Draco's superior attitude was a large part of his desire to not be placed in the house of snakes

"Mmmm my sexy, wicked, Slytherin mate!" Lucius murmured in Harry's ear nibbling on his earlobe seductively, making Harry instantly hot and bothered

"Is it a turn on to you, that I am a Slytherin at heart?" Harry chuckled slightly amused, trying to keep from moaning as Lucius moved his tongue's ministrations down to Harry's sensitive neck

"Harry everything about you is a turn on to me!"Lucius's tone was pure sex and sin and Harry released a low moan in reaction

"Daddddddd, Harryyyy...child in the room!"

"Sorry kit!" Harry said shyly, his hormones once again getting the best of him

"Sorry Draco, the bond is still a little high strung, I need the close contact with Harry." Lucius didn't sound regretful at all, no his whole demeanor screamed smug, it didn't escape Harrys notice that Lucius was glowing profusely which Harry imagined had something to do with the moan he accidentally let loose, and Lucius's male ego

"Lucius why didn't you tell me you needed the contact?" Harry demanded, turning on Lucius his hands placed squarely on his hips, his worry over his mate knowing no bounds

"Because it wasn't a major need, I am fine now!"

"Okay if you say so...but tell me in the future when you need contact," Harry leaned up on his tippy toes to whisper seductively in the pale ear "you know I am always more than willing." He placed a quick nip to Lucius's earlobe, loving that he made Lucius's breath hitch in his throat

"So Harry is it okay, the room I mean?" Draco asked breaking up their moment, he seemed so eger to please him, it made Harry's heart flutter lovingly

"Yes, sweetheart it is perfect." Harry smiled to his kit, stepping away from Lucius, and started running his fingers through Draco's hair absentmindedly

"Draco why don't you go change your bathroom, Harry and I will go improve our room." Harry could hear the triumph in his tone as he said "our" once again

"Of course father!" Draco seemed so comfortable and at peace, contentment just rolled off him in waves, it was a shock to see the usually cold, stoic teen so at ease, Harry thought as they left the room.

"Lucius really I don't care what our room looks like, as long as it isn't orange. I really hate the colour orange." Harry said throwing himself down on the uncomfortable mattress once they entered the room soon to belong to them "On second thought, this mattress could use some serious cushioning, and some added support."

"Of course, I had noticed that myself." Lucius muttered pulling out his wand, with a few waves Harry was practically moaning at the feel of the soft as a cloud mattress, that had been not only cushioned but also expanded, it was easily bigger than a California king bed now. The sheets had been turned to a gentle cream coloured silk, that felt like water on Harry's uncovered skin.

A few spells later the walls were a deep rough indigo, the floor now coated in a thick, rich, snowy carpet; the bed, much like Draco's had been the wood frame enriched, now it seemed to be coated in an amber finish, it didn't escape Harry's notice that there were lions and snakes carved into the headboard, but he chose not to say anything.

There was now a set of double doors, next to the door to the en suit, and two matching amber finished dressers had been added, and Harry had a feeling that the bathroom was now fit for a king, nothing less than the best for the Malfoys.

"Lucius, dear what time is it?" Harry was to comfortable on the cloud like mattress, regarding all of the new changes in the room, to reach for his wand

Malfoy Sr. cast a quick_ temtpus _before replying it is 15 past noon

"Oh no I need to go if I am going to talk to Dumbledore and get all my stuff from the dorm!" he declared frantically scrambling out of bed "Lucius do you have a shirt and pants I can borrow? I haven't gotten my clothing out of my room yet!"

"Oh course Harry, I collected all of my clothing yesterday evening, let me shrink some to fit you!" Lucius agreed pulling a random t-shirt and a pair of jeans out of the dresser and murmuring a fast spell over them

"I'll just slip in the bathroom and change!" Harry said, he could not meet Lucius's intense gaze, that he could feel burning holes in him.

Harry quickly slid inside the polished shiny bathroom. He said a quick cleaning and refreshment charm, remembering he hadn't showered in a few days. He pulled off the pj pants he had claimed as his, and pulled on the loose fitting jeans, and the fitted top taking note that they both smelled delightfully like Lucius; earth and man, a deliciously sensual combination. With a quick look around he realized he had been right before, the bathroom had been changed into a room fit for royalty. There was a ginormous white stone jacuzzi tub set in the tub, like Harry had only seen on TV. The shower could easily fit three or four comfortably, and if Harry wasn't mistaken that was a steam room in the corner of the large room. Harry shook his head, not really surprised at the luxurious room, before slipping out into the main bed room

"Lucius that bathroom is..." he started, but was cut off before he could finish his thought, by Lucius's body pinning him up against the wall his mouth covered by his soulmate's.

After several agonizingly pleasurable moments of intensive kissing, Lucius's lips slid off of Harry's and down his neck, as he knew excited harry, nibbling on the sensitive skin.

"Lucius, not that I don't love everything you are doing, but I really do have to go if I want to accomplish everything today." Harry panted breathlessly

"Right sorry love," Lucius smiled sheepishly "my veela really loves seeing you in my clothes, covered in my scent. My more animalistic side took over, I am sorry love."

"No harm done, you might have left a hicky though!" Harry mused

Lucius's eyes zeroed in on the angry, red, mark now gracing the side of Harry's throat. "Good! Let all of the students know that you are taken." Lucius growled lowly, placing a tender kiss on the abused flesh, removing the sting

"Don't worry Lucius, everyone will know I am yours!" Harry laughed, at his silly possessive partner "Now Lucius I really do need to go!" Harry groaned pulling his territorial mate away from his neck and out of the bedroom.

"Where are you off to first Harry?" Draco asked, as they appeared at the top of the stairs, he could see them from where he was laying on the couch in the living room, a book held in his hands

"I am headed to Dumbledore's office, want to come too Draco? It is your schedule as well!"

"No I'm fine, I will probably head down to Slytherin dorms later and get some of my stuff, since I plan to spend some nights here. Plus I need to tell the other Slytherins that you and your friends are now off limits." Draco smiled sweetly, and Harry's heart warmed in the most maternal way

"Alright, well be safe okay, Draco love?" Harry kissed his forehead, as was now there usual goodbye, heading for the porthole

"Our kit gets a kiss goodbye and I get nothing?" Lucius's tone was equal parts teasing and beckoning as he stood off to the side, waiting for his goodbye

"Oh my! Where are are my manners, I thought we already said our goodbyes in the bedroom!" Harry couldn't stop the wide smirk from flittering across his face as he skipped over to Lucius "You be safe as well!" he said lightly kissing Lucius's cheek

He started to turn away when he was roughly grabbed by the shoulders and thrust up against the wall once again, Lucius pinning him there with his whole body. They were moulded together shoulder to hip, Harry could feel every ridge and contour on Lucius's taunt body, just feeling what was under Lucius's affluent clothing had Harry salivating

"Is that all I get, my lovely little mate?" Lucius groaned peppering a smattering of kisses across Harry's face daintily "Not even a kiss on the lips, or anything more than a chaste peck." he tsked sadly "well that just won't do." he said finally claiming Harry's lips in a fiery maelstrom of passion and love. Harry was quickly picking up how to kiss romantically, and matched Lucius thrust for thrust of their tongues as they battled for dominance. Lucius would never get over how Harry tasted, like strawberries and cream, absolutely amazing.

"Mmm Harry, I could get lost in kissing you forever." Lucius moaned against Harry's soft, moist lips "However you do have things to do today. Tonight, go to dinner with me?" Lucius had a tone of fragility about him, that made Harry feel special, like the world was lit up just for him, just because he mattered to this one, spectacular man.

"Of course! I will be back soon, what time?" Harry asked delightedly

"I will make the reservations for 6:30, at a quaint little restaurant, I know of!"

"Then I will see you soon, be safe, goodbye darling!" Harry called as he exited through the portrait hole blowing a last kiss as he left.

"Goodbye Harry, have fun."

The walk to Dumbledore's office was short and he was quickly muttering the password to the stone gargoyles

"Why hello Harry, what brings you up here this afternoon?" Dumbledore called cheerily from behind the closed doors of his office. Harry didn't know how he always knew who was on their way up to his office, but it astonished him every time.

"Hello headmaster," Harry let himself in, plopping himself down ungracefully in the fluffy armchair he usually frequented "I need my and Draco Malfoy's schedule changed, we need more than just second period together. The bond can't take the separation." Harry drawled lazily

"Hmm yes of course, of course." the aging wizard quickly summoned up both schedules "Well fifth period Mr. Malfoy has advanced potions, I know you are already in regular potions, however I can move you into muggle studies, which I am sure you'll excel at, I know you specifically avoided advanced potions but would that be alright?" there was no real question, they both knew Harry would agree, at the nod of Harry's his head he continued to glace over the pieces of parchment "I take it you want to keep your free period? " Dumbledore questioned over his glasses, a bit of a question hidden in his bright blue eyes

"Yeah I would, I am using that time to research, different spells and deffence, to use in the impending war." he responded vaguely making sure his occulumacy shields were still in place, not wanting the meddling headmaster to know what he was really doing in his spare time

"Alight then, in your seventh hour you have divination, and Mr. Malfoy has ancient ruins."

"Alright you can switch those both around as well." Harry said blandly with a nonchalant wave of his hand

"Alright, Harry just a few other things. When are you planning to tell your friends about what is going on? I have had them both confront me with questions and angry accusations."

"Either today or tomorrow. I am going to get my things from Gryffendor tower today, if I see them I will talk to them, if not then tomorrow." Harry kept his tone as informal and distant as he could, his strict poker face in place

"Good, good. Harry I have one more thing, but this one is a bit more delicate..." the white haired wizard started his eyes focused on the hickey harry was now sporting "have you thought about what being Lucius's mate could mean for the light side!" Harry saw exactly where this was going and briskly reined in control of his temper, as it quickly esculated.

"No headmaster whatever could it mean?" Harry didn't know he could sound so cold and calloused

"Harry we have Voldemort right where we want him! We have his right hand man, who, if you asked would spy for us and we can get all kinds of information that Severus never had access to!" Dumbledore's face held a crazed expression, his eyes glazed over and wide, his mouth pulled into a sizable, maniacal grin, every now and then his teeth flashing, making it appear as more of a snarl. Dumbledore was so excited he was panting, his nostrils flaring in tempo with his harsh breathes.

Harry had never realized until that moment how crazy Dumbledore really was, a delirious raving lunatic. The last shred of respect he held for the wizard, dissipated quickly.

"Dumbledore we are done having this conversation." Harry said his tone glacial, as he stalking out of the office the door slamming behind him. His anger was palpable, he could still feel Draco and Lucius's balls in his chest, reassuring him, making his anger diminish slowly, but not enough to fully cool down his over-heated temper.

In his current mood, he stalked to Gryffendor tower. The little first years scrambling to get out of his way, not wanting to cross him. Harry was infamous for his temper, although it took a lot to make him angry, when he is furious it is best to stay out of his way, unless you want to test his knowledge of vicious hexes.

He muttered the past word to the Great Lady, stomping into the common room, if you looked closely enough you could see the steam rising off of him.

"HARRY!" the whole room coursed happily only to be met with his stink eye

"Nobody bother me." he screeched stumbling up the stairs to his room

"Harry, mate, what is going on?" Ron hurried up after him, Hermoine in tow behind him

"Ron, Hermoine, I really don't want to talk about it right now." he said as calmly as he could

"But Harry we just want to help!" the high pitched voice of Hermoine cried

"Give me a few minutes, then I'll come down and explain everything to everyone." he said with finality and neither one dared to oppose

Harry trudged up the winding staircase, muttering to himself about no one respecting his personal space and privacy, flinging the thick wood doors open to the boys dormitory.

"Hey Harry, what is going on?" Neville asked worriedly, perched on the edge of his bed

"I'll tell you all in a minute Nev, do you mind helping me shrink all of my stuff?" Harry grunted out, dragging his heavy trunk from out from under his bed, which was substantially smaller than his new bed, before casting a quick shrinking charm on it, while Neville without a word started shrinking Harry's school books and his clothing from the wardrobe.

"You might want to place a feather light charm on all this, Harry. Even though it is smaller it is still heavy." Neville advised helpfully

"Thanks, Nev" Harry grinned gratefully, casting a quick feather light charm on the smaller versions of all of his belongings, sliding them into his cloak pocket quickly

"Harry, I don't want to pry but are you okay, you've been gone all weekend, then you show up in a huff, steam practically blowing out of your ears. Something is obviously going on, do you want to talk about it?" Neville made sure to keep his tone tranquil and placid so as not to offend and bring about Harry's ungodly wrath

"I was actually about to go tell the whole common room, you might as well find out the same time as everyone else." Harry stated grimly starting down the stairs to the common room, his temper having abated considerably since his meeting with Dumbledore

Everyone turned as he entered the crowded common room, eyeing him warily as he made his way to the center of the room, unconsciously standing in a very military fashion, but still at ease.

"Uh hmm" Harry coughed conspicuously, everyones' eyes trained on him already "everyone I would like to start with an apology for my hot head, and my outburst that you all didn't deserve, I am sorry;" he smiled sheepishly "you know how it is sometimes. Anyway I want to make an announcement to you all, as my housemates however I would like for you all to keep it between us all. I know that probably isn't possible however I would appreciate it. Now what do you all know about veelas?" Harry left the open ended question hanging in the air, watching Hermoine's brain move at the speed of light, placing the pieces together

"They are very attractive, usually with blonde hair, and light eyes, and they have the power to make anyone fall under their spell." Lavender Brown spoke up, the usually taciturn girl, being uncharacteristically bold

"That is almost correct, everyone but a veelas mate can fall under the allure. I will just come out and say it, I am the mate of a veela here at Hogwarts."

His confession was met with hushed murmurs floating through the small room

"Please tell me Draco Malfoy Isn't your mate, Harry." Hermoine said no trace of question in her statement

"Hermoine, ever so astute, but no you just barely missed the mark. No my mate is the new Charms Professor, Lucius Malfoy." quickly the room escalated into screaming yelling teenagers in a whirlwind of emotions ranging from outrage, to shock.

"SILENCE!" Harry roared over the commotion everyone quickly quieting down to stare at Harry's deathly calm figure "now we will discuss this like the almost adults we are. I didn't have to share this with all of you, but I chose to. So let's all stay calm and derive fact from fiction. Who has a question, they want me to answer?" Harry's serene tone didn't fool any of them, and they quickly remembered their places

"Harry how can you be a mate of a man...you aren't..?" the almost inaudible query was voiced anonymously from the back of the packed room

"Yes I am gay, I have known for a while now that I prefer men." Harry kept his face as emotionless as possible

"HARRY YOU CAN'T BE GAY. WE WERE MEANT TO GET MARRIED AND HAVE LOADS OF CHILDREN!" a distraught Ginny screamed hysterically

Before harry had a chance to defend himself, Neville had jumped to his defense, "Harry can't choose who he is attracted to, Ginny, and to want him to be with you, knowing he could never be happy is cruel. I am disappointed in you." Neville couldn't hide the obvious displeasure in his red headed friend

Harry had to take a second to analyze his friendship with Neville Longbottom, they had always been friends but this last year Neville had matured, and really come into himself. Long tousled dark chocolate hair fell across his forehead, naturally. His body was now covered in ropey corded muscles, and he had even grown an inch or two. He had also seemed bolder and more self assured, yes, Harry decided Neville is an excellent friend who he would make sure filled the spot of one of his best friends.

"Ginny is right Harry, being gay is an abnormality, and besides _**he**_ is a Death Eater!" Ron hissed angry at Harry's obvious indifference towards his now sobbing sister

"Oh come off it Ron, being gay isn't an abnormality in this day and age. Besides people can't be defined by something as simplistic as a group they belong to. I thought my boyfriend was more of a sensitive and understanding guy." Hermoine instantly rebutted, much to Harry's joy, it looked like he wouldn't lose his best friend over this. His and Ron's friendship had been steadily waning over the years, Ron couldn't hide his jealousy every time Harry's fame or wealth was mentioned and he in all honesty wasn't a good friend to him anyway.

"Hermoine not you too. Are you all under some spell?!" the red headed boy seethed loudly

"No one is under a spell Ron, it is an honour to be a veela's mate, and any real friend would be ecstatic for Harry. He deserves the never faltering love and support more than anyone else." Neville had never sounded so sure of himself but he felt certain of this

"Yeah besides since when is being gay wrong? Seamus and I have been in a committed relationship for a while now." Dean paused to smile at his lover, "Harry I don't know the Malfoy family, but I am willing to put aside all our past differences for your happiness." Dean's heartfelt declaration was met with many muttered agreements: Seamus, Lavender, Neville, Hermoine, and most of the rest of the common room; the only ones who didn't agree were Ron and Ginny.

"If you can't accept them Ron, Ginny, then I don't need you in my life." he paused making eye contact with Ron "When you get over your bigotry come find me, if not, goodbye." now he shifted his gaze the the trembling, bawling, girl he once cared for, as a sister "Ginny I don't know who gave you the idea we would be together, but you aren't my type I prefer blondes." Harry stated coldly watching her dissolve into more crocodile tears

"Harry please..." she cried desperately

"I know you are under a spell Harry, this is a Malfoy trick! I'll get Dumbledore to fix this." Ron screamed before pulling Ginny from the room with all the prying eyes of their house mates.

"Well that was emotionally tiring." Harry groaned, collapsing into the recently vacated couch

"Harry if you aren't up to answering you don't have to but we do have some other questions about you being Lucius Malfoy's mate." Hermoine's atypically soft voice said, many around her vocalizing their agreement

"Go ahead and ask but I am staying on this comfy couch!" Harry laughed, everyone taking a seat around him on the plush red and gold carpet to ask questions

"So what about Malfoy... I mean Draco?" Neville asked correcting himself

"Well, all the old bitter rivalry is gone, and since Lucius is my mate, my soul has adopted Draco as my kit, or child, and I am like a parental figure to him, which means none of you can pick on him; or it is me you will have to answer to." no one dared to mess with harry when that much malice was twined in his tone

"Does that mean he will stop picking on us as well?" Colin Creevey's younger, more skittish brother Denis asked nervously

"Of course, he and his friends won't be picking on any Gryffendor again."

"I read somewhere that veelas can't be far from their mates..." Hermoine's open statement gave Harry the opening he was looking for

"That is true, which is why Dumbledore has offered Lucius the teaching position as Charms professor, and why I will be moving into Lucius's rooms." Harry could tell they were displeased but no one said anything negative against his announcement.

"Can we come and visit you in your new rooms?" Neville asked not wanting to lose his good friend

"Of course! Plus I'll still be down here to do homework, no one but you Hermoine can help me in advanced potions. Although now that I am Lucius's mate maybe Snape will lay off, maybe I could get him to leave all Gryffendors alone!" Harry mused aloud, thinking of Neville's fear of the hook nosed potions professor

"That would be bloody brilliant." Neville said reverently looking at Harry in awe

"Harry I thought you weren't taking advanced potions?" Hermoine questioned

"I wasn't, however, my bond with Draco won't let me be separated from him for to long. So we had to change our schedules so we weren't apart to long. The bond is weird, I can feel it right now, it is pretty stretched but not to an unbearable degree." Harry explained

And on and on the questions went until Harry realized how late it was getting. He quickly offered his apologizes blushingly admitting he had a date, and quickly said his goodnights as the cat calls started. He got back to the room opening the unlocked portrait, only to realize the rooms were empty. He quickly jogged up to his and Draco's rooms taking note of all of the new personal touches in their shared quarters, emptied all of his belonging out onto the bed resizing and lifting the feather light charm on all of them, placing them in their proper potions in the space in the majestic wardrobe Draco had saved him for him, and his trunk and school books unceremoniously left on the floor, he showered, and dressed dressy causally, in a nice pair of slacks and dress shoes with a simple dark sapphire silk shirt that brought out the shine in his noire locks.

When he exited his and Draco's room dressed for the evening it was an even 6:15. he found the Malfoys sitting in the living room discussing something quietly, amongst themselves. He took a second to admire his handsome mate, his long regal blonde hair tied back in a simple low ponytail and draped across his shoulder. He was wearing a lovely suit and with a jacket and dress shirt, no tie though. His outfit must have been designed especially for his, the way it molded to his body like clay was absolutely sinful.

"Uh hmm" Harry coughed audibly, from the top of the stairs, feeling like a princess as both blonde heads turned to look at him. Lucius's eyes were alight with love, and shock as he gazed at his sweet, exclusivity dressed mate.

"Wow, Harry, you look really nice!" Draco said appreciatively looking his bearer over, having only ever seen him wear baggy, too big, worn out, clothing covered by his school robes; the lovely silk shirt and slacks were a nice change.

"Nice doesn't do you justice, my lovely mate, you look absolutely stunning." Lucius's dulcet tones rumbled in Harry's ear, smoother than dark chocolate, as he pulled Harry into the support of his embrace

"Lucius should we get going, it is almost 6:30." Harry said quietly a crimson blush lighting up his cheeks, not being used to the flattery

"Alright you two crazy kids you both have fun, be safe and be home by curfew!" Draco laughed winking at his parents

"Oh ha ha Draco you are hilarious." Lucius said dryly "Now Harry are you okay with sidelong apparition to the restaurant?"

"Of course, Lucius that is fine with me!" Harry reassured, stepping away from his strong stalwart man, to hug Draco quickly, placing a fast kiss on his temple, the bond needing the contact, before taking the offered muscled arm and they both said a quick goodbye to Draco before Lucius apparited them right inside a restaurant. Harry took a second to take in the elegant, swanky interior of the "quaint" restaurant, the beautiful architecture left Harry breathless; the twisting staircases, lofts over looking the main dining room, and the wonderful marbled walls, with the magnificent chandeliers hanging from the sloped ceiling.

"Wow Lucius, this is your idea of a quaint restaurant?" Harry mumbled

"Well, a Malfoy never eats somewhere below their stature, it would be undignified." his haughty response reminded Harry of the social obligations of being a Malfoy

"May I 'elp you gentlemen?" a stiff man in a a tux and a heavy French accent asked arrogantly, his voice just leeking with holier-than-thou

"Oui, monsieur, reservations for Malfoy."

"Of course sir, I am sorry for the wait, right this way." the stiff french man jumped to attention the second the Malfoy name was dropped, grabbing two menus and leading them up the twisting staircase to the upper balcony, and over to a corner table, out of view from the general public

"Your waiter will be with you both in just a second." the host held out the chair for Harry who quickly took his seat, before taking his leave, Lucius surreptitiously placing silencing and privacy charms around their table, one could never be to sure.

"Wow Lucius this place is pretty posh!" the awed tone, made Lucius remember that Harry had never been spoiled or cherished, that thought train made his inner veela growl. Harry deserves the finer things in life, and that is what he will have from this point on.

"Umm Lucius I can't read this menu...will you just order for me?" Harry said abashedly after a quick glance trying to make sense of the foreign language, decorating the elegant menu

"Oh Harry of course I am sorry, I didn't think. What do you like to eat?" Lucius asked concerned

"I will eat anything really!" Harry informed just as the waiter showed up

"Bon soir, good evening gentlemen, je m'apple Mattieu, my name is Mattieu can I offer you both one of our smooth 'ouse wines? We 'ave a lovely red wine tonight." the waiter, Mattieu, also had a heavy french accent as and was clothed in a designer tux, as seemed to be the uniform for all emplyees

"Yes that sounds lovely, we will each take a glass." Lucius said confidently

"Lucius I can't drink, I'm under age!" Harry said eyes wide in dismay

"Harry love the second you became the mate to a veela, legally you became an adult as according the clause 17 in the Veela Charter." Lucius informed knowingly

"Wow...so I am an adult?" Harry took a second to revel in the feeling of power that came with that knowledge, no more being a bystander in his own life, he would finally have a say!

"Of course Harry, love!" Lucius seemed surprised that no one had told him about clause 17 yet

"'ere we go!" Mattieu reappeared pouring the wine into their crystal wine glasses, placing the bottle in the silver bucket of ice he had brought to the table as well

Harry took a little sip, finding it to be smooth but slightly bitter, overall an enjoyable drink choice. Lucius seemed to truly enjoy it, though, as he commented quietly on the great wine they always had here.

"Do we know what we would like?" Mattieu asked stiffly once again

"Oui, il voudrait les pâtes sans viande et un sald avec la vinaigrette maison

et je voudrais le steak sanglant avec les légumineuses et un sald aussi et nous prendrions le pain de spécialité." Lucius said fluently much to Harry's amazement

"Trés bien! Il sera une moment. Je returnerai avec notre pain et salds." the waiter responded obviously dropping some of his stiffness, speaking in his native tongue

"Wow Lucius I had no idea you spoke fluent French! Maybe one day you could teach me." Harry couldn't help but feel proud of his accomplished, well rounded mate

"I would love to teach you, every Malfoy grows up learning French, we have a summer villa in Neice. I would love to take you there!"

"That sounds absolutely lovely! I couldn't pick up to much, what did you order for us?" Harry's curiosity couldn't wait

"You got a salad with the house dressing, it is a delicious poppyseed, and the fresh baked bread, and the pasta without meat. I ordered a steak rare with vegetables"

"Wow Lucius that sounds amazing, pasta is my favourite! Thank you for remembering that I am a vegetarian." the smile on Harry's face couldn't be contained

"Bien sur, mon cher!" Lucius responded grabbing Harry's hand and kissing the back of it romantically.

Harry couldn't stop the tightening in his trousers at the beautiful language floating from his mate's mouth

The waiter said nothing setting down their salads and the fresh baked breads.

"Lucius tell me more about your past" Harry requested once Mattieu had left "I want to know everything about you!" Harry smiled taking a bit of his delicious salad, Lucius had been right, the poppyseed dressing was delectable

"Well I grew up at Malfoy manner, my father was a strong supporter of the Dark Lord and I grew up with Voldemort's meetings frequently at our manor. My mother, was a socialite, rarely ever home, she spent most of her days in Paris shopping and cheating on my father. Who had his own mistresses. Father worked a job in the ministry as well as his active part of the Dark Lord's inner circle, so many of our hired help raised me. When I started Hogwarts I made loads of friends, none closer than Severus Snape." Lucius stopped to take a bit of his salad and bread "Severus and I instantly became friends, and spent many of our summer days together, riding horses across our terrain and practicing spells. We both shared our natural affinity for dark magic, and he needed someone to help him at school when, he was picked on."

"Yes, I am glad you both had each other Severus needed a good friend, unfortunately my dad was part of the group who terrorized him, he still holds that grudge against me, sadly. I will try to make amends since he matters so much to you, though. It is time this rivalry died out anyway." Harry responded ardently, thinking about the memories of Severus's he had accidentally, intrusively viewed the previous year, his father and the other Marauders teasing a defenseless Severus

"Thank you Harry that means a lot to me." Lucius grinned at his gorgeous mate, thinking how lucky he was to having such a considerate partner

"So harry tell me about your past, and childhood." Lucius had the power of a demand but asked softly

"In a minute, first I want to know about your ties to the dark side. Why did you join Voldemort?" Harry deflected, and redirected their conversation easily

Lucius although startled by his direct line of questioning, was prepared for this curiosity.

"well like I said, my father was very proactive in the dark arts and as a member of the death eaters, so I grew up around it. However my father never tried to force me into servitude to Voldemort, no I joined of my own volition."

Before Lucius could explain himself further, Harry interrupted, "So you agree with the senseless killing of all muggleborns, that they aren't fit to share the same earth with you?" Harry couldn't keep the distain from his voice

"Harry...what are you talking about? Voldemort doesn't want to kill all the muggles, or muggle born! No Voldemort's main political stance is in equality for all magical beings, like werewolves, did you know werewolves have no rights? The ministry shuns them, the can't get a job with their status as a dark creature. Same for thousands of other creatures! Besides you can't kill all the muggle borns, we need new blood to keep from inbreeding being an issue."

For a second Harry didn't know what to say, he was completely taken back by the 180 from what he had expected.

"So...Voldemort doesn't want to kill and torture all muggles and muggle borns?" Harry asked disbelieving the words coming out of his mouth

"Of course not, who on earth told you that?" Lucius demanded affronted

"Well that is what Dumbledore and the whole order always said, plus you and Draco always were raving about blood purity..." Harry said slowly trying to get a grasp on the thoughts raging rampantly in his head

"Harry the only reason we brag about blood purity is when we are around the Weasleys and well...it is a bit embarassing, but a few decades ago they kept their blood pure by...keeping it in the family. We don't let them forget it."

Harry blanched at the very thought, "Okay that is gross I guess I can understand that. So tell me more about what the dark side supports?" Harry asked candidly, but dying to know

Lucius waited to answer while the Matthieu places their scrumptious looking and smelling dishes in front of them.

"Wow Lucius you have great tastes, this is absolutely amazing." Harry groaned around a mouthful of buttery, creamy, pasta

"I am glad you like it!" Lucius couldn't help the primal feelings running through him, he veela was elated, that he had adequatley provided for their mate, and now his Harry was satisfied "now before I forget and watching my delectable mate eat takes up all of my attention, I believe you asked me about what we support. I told you about our desire for equality for all, that means muggle borns as well; we want them to grow up knowing about what awaits them in the wizarding world. We don't want it just sprung on them when they turn 11, that isn't fair to them, with a bit of training they could be better prepared and ready for a life with magic." Harry was nodding enthusiastically and understandingly with every word Lucius said "We also want there to be a dark arts class at Hogwarts, Dark arts isn't always evil. It is how you use them. There is such a stigma attached to the dark arts, which isn't fair to individuals who want their magic to be well rounded. Can one really be a great wizard if they don't understand magic in all of its forms?" Harry loved watching Lucius get so impassioned, it was very stimulating watching his eyes light up with a inner fire, his words held so much conviction, that you instantly just wanted to agree with him. Harry was hanging on to every word, his food long forgotten as he watched Lucius speak

"Harry, cher, your food is getting cold!" Lucius chuckled at Harry's awestruck impression

"Sorry Lucius, you are just so powerful when you speak with so much passion. It was riveting." for once harry didn't feel the familiar tingle of a blush lighting up his face

"Now Harry I know you have many more questions but first I want to ask one, why are you a vegetarian?" Lucius seemed truly interested and honestly curious and once again Harry reveled in the feeling of another, being interested in him not for his fame or money or because he was the boy who lived, but because he was Harry.

"Well growing up, with my aunt and uncle, they thought I was a freak who didn't deserve to eat, and when they decided they needed to feed me to keep me fit enough to do their chores, it was only the most minimal of food. Usually bread, maybe an apple. Never any meat though, because it was to expensive to waste on me. So I just have never had it, and in school we earned about how bad for you it really is, so I just never saw the appeal." the blatantly blunt way harry revealed his dark past left Lucius reeling

"Harry...you grew up in an abusive household?" Lucius could just barely keep his veela in check, his first reaction being to dismember, torture, and kill anyone who had ever hurt his Harry.

"Mmhmm, they beat me more frequently than they fed me. My magic usually healed me though. Now that I am a legal adult I won't ever have to go back to them again, will I?" Harry obviously didn't see the severity of the situation, and Lucius wasn't having it. He let out a loud growl, if it wasn't for the silencing spells Harry was sure everyone would be gawking at them.

"Harry, don't write this off like it is nothing!" Lucius roared infuriated at his poor mate

Harry finally grasped the seriousness of this situation, and although he was new to being a veelas mate, he was sure that is part of the reason Lucius was reacting so severely.

Harry quickly threw up a strong notice me not spell, to ensure no one would look their way while he calmed his agitated veela "Lucius, Lucius, darling listen to me. I am fine, no lasting harm done, my magic healed me and after some research I started taking vitamin supplements and the damage from malnourishment was quickly corrected." here he started moving forward, planning to grab lucius's hands, hoping the contact would help to placate the fair-haired aristocrat. His plan quickly backfired when Lucius grabbed him in his tight grip, pulling him onto his lap and carded his fingers through his hair, his other hand stroking the exposed skin of Harry's lower back, where his shirt rode up, reassuring himself that Harry was still there and he is okay. Harry unconsciously rested his hands on Lucius's broad chest, fondling his pronounced muscles, his hand going lower of its own accord, tracing his washboard abs lightly, Lucius easily had a six pack. He obviously took care of himself, Harry wondered what the rest of his body looked like unclothed. After a few minutes of constant contact and Harry's ministrations, Lucius was calm enough to talk.

"Harry why didn't you tell anyone?" Lucius's voice still gravely, his veela side not fully relinquishing control of his body just yet.

"Oh I did," Harry said, happily, not a care in the world as he snuggled into Lucius lap, "Dumbledore said that I as the 'saviour of the wizarding world' had to make sacrifices, and it was all for the better." Harry said clearly disgusted with the headmaster

"I will kill him, he knew and he still sent you back there every summer and let you get hurt. I will kill him." Lucius was mumbling more to himself, but his words still audible to harry

"No Lucius, that is ridiculous, I didn't tell you to unleash your all mighty veela powers on Dumbledore, I am not quite that vindictive." here Harry chuckled darkly "I told you because I trust you, and I want us to have an open relationship, where we know everything about each other. I was also making a point about how I understand how the line between dark and light can be blurred, and the light side isn't as pure as they like to pretend they are. Just today Dumbledore asked me to use my position as your mate to get you to be our spy against Voldemort. I left his office without blowing anything up, which is my personal success for the day."

"If you would have asked I would have done it too, I want to do everything in my power to please you, even if I must turn my back on what I believe in"

"Lucius I would never use the bond like that! I don't want to make you do anything, I want us to be partners in this relationship, who make choices together, please don't want you to mention to Dumbledore that I told you any of this, please. I have I lot of plans and ideas that we need to wait out and see how thing fall into place." harry said cryptically

"If only life wasn't a myriad of shades of grey." Lucius said cynically, before kissing the top of Harry's head dotingly "Of course I won't tell Albus anything. Thank you for being the perfect mate, I couldn't have asked for better. Thank you for considering my feelings and not using the bond between us to hurt me. I adore you!" Lucius said passionately, the reality of how lucky he truly was that harry was such a good person, crashing over him full force, and he even seemed accepting with his involvement in Voldemort's inner circle of death eaters.

His veela hadn't liked the idea of Harry having been hurt though, "Harry I want Severus to look over you, he has his second mastery in medicine and healing. I want to make sure you are properly healed."

"Sure if it would reassure you, I would be happy to." Harry smiled dotingly at his concerned love

"Thank you!" Lucius said taking a large swig of his voluptuously tasteful red wine.

"Lucius, love, I would like for you to arrange a meeting between Voldemort and me, if you please. Whenever is convenient for you."

"WHAT?!" Lucius spit out his wine all over the white tablecloth

**ALRIGHT EVERYONE THIS IS THE LAST PREWRITTEN CHAPTER I HAVE, AND NOW THAT SCHOOL HAS STARTED, I WOULD LOVE A BIT OF EXTRA INSPIRATION TO GET THE CHAPTER OUT FASTER :) NEXT CHAPTER IS WHERE IT WILL GET INTERESTING!**

**ALSO WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK OF THE FRENCH? AS I SAID AT THE TOP (FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO READ IT) FRENCH IS MY FAVOURITE LANUAGE, AND I AM ALMOST FLUENT. IF YOU LIKE IT I WILL INNCORPERATE IT MORE! THANKS FOR READING! I love all the feedback.**


	4. Chapter 4

**'"Cause this is Filler, Filler night**

**And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike**

**You know it's Filler, Filler night**

**You're fighting for your life inside a killer, Filler tonight"**

"**Psycho Filler, **

**Qu'est Que C'est **

**Fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa far better **

**Run run run run run run run away **

**Psycho Filler, **

**Qu'est Que C'est **

**Fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa far better **

**Run run run run run run run away"**

**HAHA SO YES IF YOU DIDN'T GET MY HINTS THERE THIS CHAPTER IS A FILLER, HOWEVER I TRIED FOR A BIT OF FLUFF SO BEAR WITH ME GUYS. AS ALWAYS PLEASE COMMENTS CONCERNS AND THOUGHTS, ALWAYS WELCOME. NO MATTER WHAT I DID I FEEL LIKE THIS CHAPTER ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH SO PLEASE COMMENTS WOULD BE LOVED :) TOMORROW (OR TODAY FOR THOSE OF YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD) IS MY TWO YEAR ANNIVERSARY WITH MY BOYFRIEND, REVIEWS WOULD ONLY BROGHTEN MY DAY MORE!**

**NOW THIS WEEKS CHAPTER DEDICATION WASN'T HARD TO DECIDE! IT GOES TO DEATHTHECRIPPLE FOR INCORPORATING THE MOST FRENCH INTO THEIR REVIEW, IT MADE MY NIGHT.**

**BOOKSARECOOL13: YOU ARE ONE OF THE FEW WHO LIKED THE FRENCH I USED, THANK YOU FOR YOUR OPINIONS THEY ALWAYS INSPIRE ME :) I HAVE BIG PLANS FOR SNAPE NAD HARRY NO WORRIES!**

**WOLFCATHOPE: WELL LETS SEE HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT SEVERUS AFTER THIS CHAPTER, I AM TRYING TO BUILD SUSPENSE TO THEIR BIG CONFRONTATION :)**

**NEMOSANGEL: WELL THANK YOU, HONESTLY I DON'T HAVE MANY PLANS FOR WHERE THIS IS GOING, IT'S JUST HAPPENING. I NEVER LIKED DUMBLEDORE EITHER, FOR THE SAME REASONS YOU DON'T, SO NO WORRIES I WILL KEEP BASHING HIM!**

**HELLOMYFRIENDS: I AM TRYING TO TAKE A UNIQUE PATH OF MY OWN, WHILE STILL GETTING A BIT OF CLICHE FLUFF, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER :)**

**GODDESSONMYKNEES: I LOVE THE SWEET FLUFF TOO, IT MAKES MY HEART SWELL A BIT. HOWEVER I AM GOING TO INCORPORATING A BIT OF POSSESSIVE FLUFF SOON, LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE THAT. I WILL KEEP THE FRENCH TO A MINIMUM I PROMISE.**

**HARRYREMUSSIRIUS: I REALLY HOPE I CAN UPDATE REGULARLY AS WELL, MY LIFE IS PRETTY HECTIC AND I FIND MYSELF WRITING IN CLASSES, AND GETTING IN TROUBLE :/ HAHA BUT I WILL NEVER ABANDON A FIC, IF THAT IS REASSURING!**

**KARIZA2013: I WILL KEEP WRITING MORE :)**

**PIZZIAGIRL: I'M GLAD YOU LOVE IT!**

**FLUTTERSBY: WELL THANK YOU, YOUR COMMENT IS SO INSPIRING IT MAKES ME WANT TO SPEND ALL MY TIME DEVELOPING A PLOT LINE FOR THIS FIC :) THANK YOU**

**VALANNB: I AM SO GLAD! I LOVE PEOPLE WHO UNDERSTAND LIFE DOESN'T ALWAYS GIVE US THE TIME WE WISH WE HAD FOR THE MORE FUN ASPECTS OF LIFE, BETWEEN WORK AND SCHOOL...IT'S HARD. THANK YOU FOR NOT BEING CRAZY DEMANDING!**

**ANIMELVR16: I HOPE THIS CHAPTER OF FILLER FLUFF IS GOOD ENOUGH...NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE MORE EXCITING!**

**LINDA: I AM GLAD YOU LIKE IT!**

**DEATHTHECRIPPLE: JUST WOW, THERE AREN'T WORDS FOR HOW MUCH I LOVED YOUR REVIEW, SOMETHING ABOUT READING FRENCH MAKES ME SMILE :) AND YOU WEREN'T A JERK ABOUT IT AT ALL, WORD LOVES TO CHANGE MY WORDS...ANYWAY THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE GREAT COMMENT! :)**

**ANIMEHUNTER411: I WILL TRY MY BEST!**

**K: I HOPE THIS IS ENOUGH**

"But Harry, why on Earth would you want to have a meeting with the man who has wanted to kill you for all your life?!" Lucius sputtered as he choked around his pristine, crystalline wine glass

"Come on Luc, my whole life I have been confined to one side of this war. I want to make my own decisions, decide if I want to be neutral or an active participant in this war, with out being a tool for a power hungry wizard. Besides you trust him and I trust you, so he can't be ta completely crazed maniac!" Lucius took a second to ponder those thoughts, seeing Harry's logic, it was also not lost on him the endearing nickname Harry had given him but now was not the time to comment on it

"That's completely great and noble Harry, but I don't want you in thee same room as someone who would wish you harm." Lucius countered protectively

"I know you would never let anyone hurt me, love, but I need to do this." Harry said with determination still seated in his larger mate's lap "Luc I am growing fatigued, can we head home and continue this there?" Harry requested easily putting their conversation on a brief hiatus

Lucius pulled down all the privacy spells, quickly summoned the waiter, paid their bill without taking a look at the total, a concept that baffled Harry; how could you just spend so much money without a single glance? After singing the final check Lucius lead Harry outside to the apparition point, and without a seconds hesitation they were once again outside of Hogwarts. His mate seemed deep in thought and Harry didn't want to disrupt him, even though his curiosity knew no bounds and he truly wanted to know what muddled thoughts were floating though the aristocrats pretty little head.

When they entered their chambers Harry decided the silence had gone on long enough. "Lucius I think we need to set a password for our portrait, I don't like how easily she just opens, it makes me feel uneasy." Harry intoned quietly

"Hmm? Oh yes of course Harry, you are right do you have any words in mind?"

"What about domovss. It is how you say home in parseltongue, I can teach you and Draco how to say a few words in my language, they are the safest password!" Harry smiled benevolently, knowing the esoteric appeal would be too much to turn up

"Domovss...I like it." the elder said, twirling the word around in his mouth like a child would a lollipop before informing their guardian angle of the change

"I am glad, love, now should we start writing out this letter to the Dark Lord? Because I would like to sleep sometime soon." Harry teased

"I can put you to bed now, mate," Lucius growled, heat flashing through his electric eyes "but I suppose you're right." he conceded summoning a quill and parchment.

Lucius and Harry spent the next hour wording and rewording their letter to the man who had been plotting Harry's death since he was a baby, when they were both sure it was flawless, they kissed sleepily saying their goodnights before stumbling into their respective rooms and drifting off into slumber.

The next morning Malfoy senior and young Mister Potter were drawn out of bed at the crack of dawn by an over zealous headmaster rapping on their portrait door, calling out a loud good morning. The soul mates shared a quick look that easily communicated how happy they both were they had set a password the night before, the aging wizard really had no respect for personal boundaries.

They shared one last, personal look, silently asking if they should let in the pushy man, after a reluctant nod on the dark haired wizards part, Lucius opened the door.

"Good morning gentlemen!" that twinkling sparkle alive and present as always "I come bearing the new schedules for Harry and Draco, since Harry forgot to take them with him when de left my office yesterday, and for you Lucius you start teaching charms today so here are your teaching materials." he deposited the miniature skyscraper of books into Lucius's stalwart arms, but handing the two official looking schedules to the younger boy. It seemed as though he was going to completely ignore the confrontation they had yesterday, a fact that annoyed Harry to no end, though he hid it well.

"But...Albus I am not prepared to teach a class! I need time to create lesson plans and review the material!" Lucius stammered inelegantly

"Nonsense my dear boy, I have full confidence in you. I know you will do wonderfully." Albus argued kindheartedly, an act Harry sadly knew was just that, an act

"But Albus...I" Lucius attempted to reason with the senile old man only to be cut off rudely

"Lucius I have already said you will start teaching today, and that is that." a tiny sliver of malice slipped into Dumbledores tone efficiently ending the conversation

"I guess I will go wake Draco then." Harry groaned snatching the schedules and stomping to the occupied room. Harry usually a morning person, was distressed that his sunny morning had been disrupted by the obnoxious warlock, it didn't take long for him slam the bedroom door shut behind him

"Draco wake for me, sweetheart, we need to get ready to get back to classes, our vacation has come to an end." Harry said his voice honeyed and mellow, as he shook his adopted child's shoulder trying to pull him from the tight grasp of sleep

The light haired boy let out a noise somewhere between a grumble and a whimper, before dragging himself out of their snug bed, and hauling himself to the bathroom, whining under his breath the whole way, before the audible click of the lock was heard and the water turned on

After another quick look at the time, Harry decided he didn't have time to wait for Draco to finish his morning styling ritual, Gods knew Draco could easily spend the better part of an hour preening himself. He walked the short distance to the room he would soon move into, knocking tentatively on the door.

"Hey Lucius, do you mind if I borrow your shower? Our son is busy monopolizing ours." Harry said without a hint of vexation at the boy

"Of course Harry, come right on in!" Lucius invited, stepping back and throwing the door open

"Thank you, it would be awful if I was late to my classes on the first day back from vacation!" Harry sniggered, the mental image of Mcgonagall's angry stern face, lips pressed into a single line in infuriation

"Of course, as your mate it is my job to provide for you, you know if you need some help, I could join you in the shower and help you wash your back." Lucius said licentiously with a wink

"Maybe, if you're good, that can be a reality in the near future." Harry responded just as lasciviously, before slipping into the smaller room chortling at the awestruck look on his soul mates face

He quickly went through the routine of cleaning himself, taking a second to revel in the manly earthy sent of Lucius's shower gel. He turned off the warm water reluctantly, rapidly covering his naked flesh with a large towel that epitomized the word grandeur. It didn't take long for Harry to realize he was missing somethings he definably needed; his clothing. He bit his lip indecisively, clothed in only a luxuriously towel wrapped loosely around his waist he stepped out of the marbled room.

Deja vu Harry thought, as he once again was attacked by his nearly feral mate. He was pushed back into the strong wood walls, the larger man latched onto his slim neck sucking, nipping, and biting once more leaving a necklace of marks along the ivory skin. Moaning something about how sexy he was covered only in a towel, with little rivets of water trailing down his skin accentuating his quittage toned muscular abs a path he wants to follow with his tongue. His hair wet and shining just want to pull towel away, and ravish him, all the while running his hands through the damp hair to muss it up more then it already was. The younger wizard turning to a puddle of mush under his mates sizzling words and tongue.

"Luc, Luc, calm down sweetheart. I do still have classes to get to, and I still need to get dressed, not that I'm not enjoying the attention..." the tanner wizard trailed off off, his voice dissolving into a mass of quiet sighs and pleasured noises

"Mmm but, Harry, love...you are so irresistible..." Lucius ground out around the delicious skin

"Luc...if you don't stop...we'll both miss our first class, and you still need to review the materials to teach!" Harry's voice of reason shone through their lusty haze

"I suppose you are right, my lovely mate. We both do have obligations this morning, rest assured though, mon amour, this isn't over, just postponed." the lewd promise sent shivers across Harry's skin and left him tingling

"Do you think we will hear from Voldemort today?" Harry cleared his throat, changing topics with an obvious effort

"Yes I should get an owl back today, according to this," Lucius glanced at one of the sheets laying on Lucius's bedside table, that Dumbledore had given him the night before "I only teach during hours one, two, three, four, and seven, so I will check my mail then." he elaborated

"I need to go get dressed, or I will do something I am not ready for yet, meet me downstairs?" Harry asked hopefully wanting to see his partner once more before he left for classes

"Alright, but don't leave without a goodbye kiss!" Luc demanded, lightly kissing Harry's cheek firmly

Harry wasted no time entering the shared room, resting back against the door a dopey smile lighting up his face that he couldn't wipe off, he could still hear Draco rummaging around in the bathroom; so he wasted no time pulling on some clothing only just barely managing to match his uniform with his house tie, almost taking Draco's instead.

In the meantime Draco came out, looking stunningly adorable in all of his usual majestic grace.

"Hey Harry, do you think maybe you could make us one of your decadent home cooked meals to start off the day?" Draco pleaded, his eyes widening fractionally

"I'm so sorry, kit, we don't have enough time this morning, we unfortunately got a late start this morning. Once we get back into the swing of things again, I will be more than happy to start off every day with a healthy balanced meal. This morning however we will just have to grab something from the great hall, but we better hurry, it's almost 7:30 and classes start at 8!" Harry replied regretfully

"Yeah you're right." only Draco could pull off that mix of sullen and pouting and still look every bit the noble lord he is

"Come on, honey, we will go say our goodbyes to Lucius and hurry down to get some food! We both need all the energy we can get today!" Harry rushed Draco out the door, down the the living room, collecting their school books the along the way

"Goodbye Luc, babe I will see you later this evening we need to rush down to get some breakfast then go talk to the professors about what we missed." Harry hurriedly explained throwing all of their respective books in their different house bags

"I think we will have to eat dinner in the great hall tonight, Dumbledore left me a note in these papers about we must be present for an announcement about our veela bond to the student body." Lucius said while watching Harry run around gathering school supplies

"Oh, and you will have to sit at the staff table..." Harry stopped short "since Draco and I have double potions today, and won't have charms till tomorrow, can we have dessert together back here in our rooms?" he asked shyly

"That sounds perfect, dear. Have a great day Harry, Draco." Lucius smiled patting his son's shoulder and kissing his mate gently but passionately

"Bye dad."

"Bye sweetheart." they both responded as they headed out the door

As the two boys walked through the crowded halls towards the dining hall, Harry was stopped by almost all the Gryffendors and wished a personal congratulations. It was stunning for Draco that the house of the lions had taken so well to the news of their saviours bonding . When they entered the grand room, Harry could sense Draco's apprehensions and he immediately offered for the snake to join him and his friends at his table.

"I don't know Harry...what if they don't like me.." Draco said indecisive his heart and his mind obviously not in synch

"No I promise, they will love you, I would love for my friends to get to know you, the real you, not the prat you've been the last few years." Harry rebutted teasingly

"Well if you are so sure..." Draco said reluctantly

"Of course Draco, thank you!" Harry grinned, grabbing the slighter boy's elbow and leading him towards the red and gold table

"Hey Harry! Hey Draco!" the whole Gryffendor table yelled out happily

Draco took a quick step backwards, sheltering himself behind his bearer, not used to the rambunctious, animated response of the lively lions.

"You all don't mind if Draco and I join you this morning do you?" Harry asked rhetorically

The only response they got was everyone shifting down to make room for them.

"So Draco, how do you feel about this whole mating situation?" Hermoine jumped in inquisitively

"Well..." the young veela regarded his mate for some support, but Harry pulled back a bit waiting to see how his mate's son handled this "honestly this is the best thing that has ever happened to me, finally father has the happiness he deserves, and Harry is the best mate he could have ever asked for. As for me, it's nice to finally have a second parental figure in my life, and as a barer Harry is great: comforting, supportive, loving and everything I could have ever wanted and I love him." Draco finished emotionally all the girls and some of the guys oohing and awwing at the romantic speech

"Thank you kit, I love you too." Harry said a bit choked up, kissing the top of the blondes head adoringly to hid the welling of happy tears in his eyes

"Oh how sweet..." Ron said mockingly from the other end of the table, effectively ending the sentimental moment

"You both make me sick. We all know that the Malfoys aren't really veelas, they just want the boy who lived under their thumb." Ginny said with contempt

"Ron, Ginny, just stop; no one wants to hear what you both have to say, if you can't keep your anger to yourself then you can leave." Neville said with certainty that was backed up by the murmured agreements of all the other occupants of the table

"Well I just...I never. I'm telling Dumbledore!" Ginny screamed outraged with one last look as she and her brother departed the hall

"Draco I am sorry about that, Ron and Ginny are just being gits. Ignore them." Neville said comfortingly with a pat to Draco's shoulder everyone else nodding their agreements

The rest of the breakfast commenced without another problem, and by the end Draco had gained quite a few new friends and he felt at ease with the lions

"Did you enjoy your breakfast with my house, kit?" Harry questioned

"I did Harry, thank you. Can we do it with my house sometime?"

"Of course Draco love, it is only fair." Harry answered resolutely kissing Draco's temple lightly wishing him a good day before they went their separate ways to first periods

As the day progressed with the boys new classes, most of the teachers were understanding and eager to work with them to ease their discomfort. All of the teachers were okay with them shifting the seating chart to be next to each other so the bond wasn't as stretched, that was until potions.

Harry had promised Lucius he would try to end the animosity between himself and the potions master however, it was easier said then done. The entirety of double potions class, Snape had provoked him; first for not sitting in his assigned place and instead tainting one of his precious Slytherins. When Harry had explained, as pleasantly as he could, that the bond between Draco and himself couldn't handle the distance, the professor had grunted a response and lashed out at another student. Next the greasy haired man had yelled at Harry for not paying enough attention, when his eyes had strayed from the notes on the board for a few seconds, but still Harry kept his temper reigned in. He could feel the growing irritation within Draco's bubble in his chest, so he silently laid a calming hand on Draco's thigh. It wasn't until Snape had yelled at Harry for dicing the bocsiferous root instead of chopping it, then Draco lost it. He had yelled at his Godfather, telling him it was ridiculous he was yelling at one of the top students in their year, when there were other incompetent children haphazardly throwing together random ingredients who were being over looked. He had yelled a few other things defending Harry's honour but Harry couldn't remember in the haze of emotions he had felt watching his kit defend him. Severus had looked shocked, as he stood there open mouthed in disbelief, not another word was said that hour.

In Harry's free period he had snuck into the restricted section, under the cover of his invisibility cloak. He had found a few dark arts spell books, which he quickly slipped under is cloak and escaped to the room of requirements, where he spent the allotted time practicing a few of the easier spells for beginners.

Draco and Harry had met up after classes and went down to dinner sitting next to each other at the Gryffendor table once again. They ate and passed nice small talk while the majority of the table congratulated Harry's adopted child on putting the potions master in his place. Harry and Lucius were having a silent conversation from across the hall from each other with their eyes, Lucius was at the teachers table and their bond really needed a connection, they missed each other.

About half way through the meal, Albus Dumbledore stood up, calling out that he had an announcement. "Students! I know a lot of you are already aware, but Hogwarts is now home to a veela and his mate. On a related note, we also have a new charms teacher, Mr. Lucius Malfoy will now be teaching charms as professor Flitwick has a personal issue to take care of. Mr. Malfoy has found his mate a Mister Harry Potter." he paused here letting the whispered murmurs travel through the great hall. " SILENCE! Now I know this is shocking but I must ask you all to respect their privacy as well as tread carefully around the newly bonded couple, the bond isn't settled yet and Mister Malfoy is still very possessive of his young mate, so be careful. Now that you've all been warned if you fail to comply you will be taken in front of the veela council and they will sentence you accordingly. Now enjoy your feast!" the aging man declared decisively

After the meal had ended Draco and Harry quickly returned to their rooms, Lucius meeting them there. Harry and Lucius shared a significant look before Lucius suggested Draco go start his homework before bed, and Harry promised to join him soon, and they would start their transfiguration essay together.

"Lucius I missed you, it was so hard to go the whole day without being held and kissing you.." Harry muttered forlornly as he ran to Lucius, quickly deviling his head into lucius's shoulder, pushing him back onto the couch in the living room and plopped himself down on his firm thighs, holding onto his body as tightly as he could

"I missed you too, Harry love." Lucius said softly, holding his mate as close as he could "I know you're curious so I'll answer before you can ask, yes I got a response from the dark lord, we have a meeting with him tomorrow night. No I didn't tell him we are mated, I did tell him I have some important news for him." Lucius smiled dotingly at the sigh of relief exuded from his Harry

"Thank you Luc...Lucius I love you. I was scared to say it before now, but today I realized how much you matter to me. I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you!" Harry laughed freely, a gay sound. Within a second his mouth was suctioned to another, his lips and tongue being plundered by his mates. Taking his mate by surprise he seductively nipped Lucius's luscious lower lip, a feral growl emanated from low in the muscle coated torso, arousing Harry more than he could handle. Their lips started moving faster more desperately and Lucius was the first to pull away, his breathing tumultuous and raging.

"Harry...I was to scared to wish for this day, I've known since I met you how much I love you. You are my whole life, and it's not just the veela bond, you are an amazing person Harry, so smart, sweet, loving, witty, and funny. I love everything about you, from the messy mop of your hair to your adorably dainty feet, and everything in between." He wrapped up his little speech by running his eyes up and down Harry's lithe form

"Oh Lucius, the ways you turn me on..." Harry moaned

"We should probably calm down a bit, my love, our son is up in his room waiting for you to aide him in your transfiguration essay." Lucius rationalized

"I know my dear, just for now hold me?"

"Always baby, always."

**FOR THOSE OF YOU (LIKE ME) WHO DON'T READ THE COMMENTS BEFORE THE CHAPTER, I'LL STICK ONE DOWN HERE AS WELL. PLEASE COMMENT, REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN OR WHAT YOU LIKE OR DISLIKE, I LOVE READING WHAT YOU ALL HAVE TO SAY!**

**THANKS, GOOD NIGHT, OR GOOD DAY!**


	5. To Be a Veel's Mate AN

Dear followers,

Currently I have no motivation to write this story, writers block to the extreme. I will go through and probably change up the story dramatically sometime soon, but for now it's on a temporary hiatus. I'm so sorry to my few loyal fans of this story. I hope to be over it soon, in the meantime I will keep working on my other two stories.

Thank you so much for understanding,

Kenzie


End file.
